L86 LSW
The L86 LSW is a Light Support Weapon used by the British Armed Forces. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is one of two already unlocked LMGs the player starts out with in multiplayer. History The L86 LSW is a British LMG made under the SA-80 programme, along with the L85 assault rifle and the later L22 Carbine to replace the L1A1 battle rifle in 1987. Featuring a longer barrel than the L85 as well as a bipod, the L86 has a greater range of effectiveness and a larger muzzle velocity. The L86 LSW cannot be used for sustained fire as it is not belt-fed. Other than the LMG features - it is significantly similar to its assault rifle counter-part, as it is simply a light support weapon conversion. Other machineguns that are based on assault rifles include the AUG HBAR, the RPK, and the M6A4. It is still in use to date with the British Army, and its heavier barrel makes it much more accurate than the original L85 assault rifle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The L86 is a LSW (Light Support Weapon) used by the British Armed Forces. It has been featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is available when the player first starts multiplayer. It kills in 2-3 shots (depending on stopping power) in standard multiplayer game types and 1 in hardcore games. It is quite accurate for a machine gun but only if short, controlled bursts are used. It has a high range, and could even be used as an automatic Sniper Rifle, if the Bling perk is used to attach a Thermal Scope and Grip. When the ACOG Scope attachment is equipped, it takes the appearance of the British SUSAT sight which is standard on all L85 and L86 rifles. On the level 'Loose Ends' several L86s can be found next to a window held up by their bipods. All of these weapons have the correct SUSAT scope (it should look like the ACOG scope, but with a needle instead of a crosshair). However the SUSAT sight is given very little magnifaction, in reality it should have x4. The weapon also has a drum magazine, unlike the real one, which uses 30 round STANAG magazines. In reality, the weapon has shown to be a poor light machine gun, but due to its accuracy, it it has found a new use in a marksman role instead. File:l86_6.png|L86 LSW File:L86iron_6.png|Iron Sights File:L86withscope.jpg|The L86 with SUSAT scope Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *When the L86 LSW is equipped with a ACOG Scope it actually equips the British standard SUSAT Scope instead of the ACOG, However If you see a L86 on the ground with a ACOG attachment its called a Scoped L86 LSW. Inaccuracies * The foregrip is the same as the one found on the L85, while in reality it is shortened to make room for the extended barrel rails. *Although technically a 100-round drum magazine like the BETA C-mag would fit into the L86 LSW (as the SA80 series of weapons is STANAG compliantWikipedia article on the STANAG magazine, retrieved November 16th), such magazines are plagued with feed problems which are exacerbated by rugged conditions, meaning that no military organization would ever use them in reality. The standard L85 28-30 Round STANAG magazine is used on the LSW in real life. However, this may have been done for balance purposes, as all the other machine-guns have larger magazines. *It should also be noted that a BETA C-mag would make the L85 extremely difficult to wield as it is a bullpup rifle. The large bulky C-mag would simply get in the way of the shooters trigger arm,and would force the shooter to chicken-winging in real-life,stressing out the shooting arm and make aiming harder. *A grip is normally placed behind the magazine, (closer to the rifleman), as when in the prone position, the rifleman's right hand should be on the trigger, and the left hand on the vertical grip behind the magazine (the grip is actually there without any attachments being put on, but it is not used by the player). *The pickup icon shows the L85 infantry rifle, rather than the L86 LSW. * It also has incorrect style ironsights and cocking handle; the cocking handle shown was used by the old, now redundant L86 (it has since been replaced by a crescent shaped tab), and the profile of the ironsights is extremely low (nearly flush to the weapon's frame), suggesting that in order to be properly used, the shooter must tilt his head a full 90 degrees in order to see through them properly. *Due to the above, many players do not like the L86 LSW because of it's dodgy iron sights whilst not using red dot sights. *Many British gamers were upset that IW used the L86 rather than the L86, due to Infinity Ward's mistakes they used the L85 as a pickup icon raising the hopes of British gamers, however once they discovered it was in fact the L86 they were dissapointed, and then further dissapointed by IW devastating inaccuracies of the weapon. References Category:Weapons Category:British Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer